


valentine's day

by tinacita



Series: tom and marie [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tom plans some special surprises for his girlfriend on valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> this is written from tom's perspective. and i apologize -- it's a long one!

I was so excited! This was our first valentine’s day together, and I had been planning things for a while now. I was in love with her, and I finally told her, on my birthday.

She had made my birthday so unbelievably special, and now I wanted to do the same for her.

_My beautiful angel, I want everything to be perfect for you!_

Over the last 2 weeks, I’d learned some new things about her, including that she was a huge James Bond fan, and that she just recently resumed ballroom dancing.

So, I tweaked our plans a bit. I smiled, as I recalled the conversation I had with Ben a few days ago …

_“That’s quite a day you’ve got planned,” Ben said apprehensively. S_

_he’s amazing, Ben. She’s smart, witty, talented, passionate, and she has the most beautiful blue eyes…_

_Ben laughed, and shaking his head, he said, “What is the matter with you? You’ve only known her for a few months.”_

_I know, but I’m in love with her. When she looks at me, my heart skips a beat. I think she might be … the one._

_Ben just sat there, looking at me. After a minute or so, he finally spoke. “Seriously? Who are you, and what have you done with my friend?” he asked me. I_

_know, I know. I don’t jump into relationships, and after the last one ended so badly, I said that I was no hurry to get into another one. But talking with her at the museum, and then our sublime 1st date … I can’t explain it._

_Ben took another few minutes, examining me, and then said, “I must admit, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, and the way you talk about her makes it seem like you know her better than you’re letting on. Just try and take it slow, ok? If she really is ‘the one’ she’ll wait.”_

_It was my turn to laugh. As I hugged him on his way out the door, I thanked him for his advice._

I’d finally finished getting dressed, grabbed the gifts, and walked out to the Jag. I had to admit, though, I was slightly concerned. Ben’s words did have some merit, and knowing her like I did, this might be a bit much.

_If it is too much, then I’ll spend the next few weeks apologizing. I just want her to feel as special as she really is …_

As I pulled up in front of her little house, I smiled. I had told her basically nothing, only that she be dressed casually. I grabbed the flowers and walked up to the door. Before I could knock, she was standing in the doorway, smiling at me.

“Good morning angel,” I said. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

She sighed as she took the big bouquet of light blue hydrangeas. “Tom! They’re gorgeous!”

I watched her as we walked into the house. I chuckled as I followed her into the kitchen.

“Why are you laughing?” she asked as she put the flowers into a vase.

“I said to dress casually. THIS,” I gestured, “is not casual.”

She looked down at her outfit – navy blue pants, a purple button down shirt, and her burgundy mary janes. “This is casual,” she said, slightly disappointed that I didn’t like her outfit.

“I’m wearing jeans. Go and put some jeans on, and those cool black chunky heel shoes,” I suggested.

She sighed, and slowly walked back to her room to change.

“Well?” she asked sarcastically, making me smile.

“Much better, my angel,” I said happily. “Are you ready for your valentine’s day extravaganza to begin?”

She blushed, much to my delight, and nodded. I helped her with her coat, and we left.

“Our 1st stop is brunch. We need some sustenance before our dinner later,” I said as we pulled up to a quaint little café. She smiled as I opened her door, and then took her hand.

I was thrilled when I saw the look on her face as we were seated. I had requested a small, private table near the back, and had it adorned with a vase full of wildflowers.

“This is lovely!” she exclaimed as soon as we were alone. “I take it that you ordered for us as well?”

I just smiled, and lost myself in those deep blue eyes of hers.

I had, in fact, ordered mimosas, French toast, sausage, and strawberry crepes. I was equally pleased as she thoroughly enjoyed our special meal.

“That was utterly delicious! But I do hope that there is going to be some walking involved, so I can work this off …” she asked, trying to find out what was coming next.

“Nice try, angel, but I’m not going to give you any hints!” I replied, a sly smile forming on my lips.

She sighed, as we walked arm in arm out of the café.

I noticed as she carefully watched her surroundings, trying to ascertain the smallest clue as to our next destination.

I then watched as we pulled into the studio’s lot. I knew what she was thinking – that I was taking her to the studio where I was filming my current project.

_Oh angel! Are you in for a surprise!_

I regarded her closely as we approached to building. Suddenly she stopped, and I heard her gasp.

She looked up at me incredulously, and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

I gently tugged her back into motion, and when we reached the door, an older gentleman came out to meet us.

“Mr. Hiddleston, it’s nice to finally meet you. I have everything arranged for us,” the man said, as he shook my hand.

I smiled, and looked at you. “And this is my beautiful angel. I’m quite sure she’d introduce herself if she weren’t so stunned!”

All she could manage was a smile and a nod as we entered the studio. She stopped again, as she took in the sight in front of her.

For my next surprise, I had arranged a private tour of the studio where the James Bond movies were filmed. It also had a special archive, where a lot of Bond’s gadgets and other memorabilia were safely stored. As an added bonus, I had arranged a brief meeting with Daniel Craig, the current Bond, and her number 2 favorite.

During that portion of our afternoon, I took all sorts of pictures of her, and our guide took some of us together.

The guide then led us to a small lounge, and asked us to wait. After the guide left, she turned around, and kissed me before wrapping her arms around me.

“I can’t believe you did this for me!” she cried, both excited and shocked. “This is truly amazing!”

_Just you wait, angel. It’s about to get a whole lot better!_

As the door opened, we broke our embrace. I watched as she realized who had walked through the door.  A small shriek escaped her lips before she grabbed my arm to steady herself.

The look on her face was priceless – it was a combination of shock, disbelief, amazement and excitement.

“Tom! Nice to see you again!” Daniel said, shaking my hand. He then turned to her, and said, “And you must be the lovely lady I’ve come to meet!”

I held back a chuckle as he hugged my angel, and she stood there like a statue. I knew I had to do something, so I said, “So are there any little secrets you can tell us about the new film?”

Daniel started talking about it, albeit vaguely, but it was enough to force her out of her shell. She really perked up when he asked her what her favorite movie was. I couldn’t help but smile as I watched her come to life, discussing Bond history with Daniel. I even managed to take some pictures without her noticing.

After about 30 minutes, Daniel stood up to leave. They hugged, he & I shook hands, and we all left.

As I opened her door, she hugged me fiercely. She looked up me, and the joy was so evident on her face.

“I don’t know how I can ever thank you for that. It was such an incredible experience!” she said, the excitement still present in her sweet voice.

“It was my pleasure, angel,” I replied, and added, “but there’s much to come…”

I drove us back to her place, and I took the next few gifts out of the trunk. She looked curiously at me as I followed her into the house.

“What is all of this?” she asked, looked at the gifts in my arms.

“These are what you will be wearing tonight,” I said, a grin spreading across my face.

“Tom, you didn’t have to do this,” she said, the shyness creeping back into her voice.

“Angel, I want this night to be special, and I know you don’t like when I get you gifts, because for some bizarre reason, you don’t feel that you deserve them. But you do. And it’s nothing fancy – just a dress and some shoes. I’m going to go home, shower and change. I’ll be back at 530,” I explained gently.

I set the dress bag over the chair, and the shoes on the couch. I then walked over to her, kissed her lightly, and said, “I love you, angel. I’ll see you soon.”

She smiled up at me, and said, “Well, if I only have 90 minutes, you need to go!”

I kissed her one last time, and left her to get ready.

I rang the doorbell at 525pm, hoping she was ready. She gasped as she opened the door, and came face to face with 2 dozen white roses. “Tom! You have to stop this!” she cried.

It was my turn to gasp when I saw her – the plum colored dress looked absolutely stunning on her, and paired with her new black heels she looked heavenly.

“Does it look ok?” she asked quietly, trying to mask her concern.

I was speechless. I knew she’d look beautiful, but she took my breath away. All I could do was smile, and that seemed to relax her a bit.

We entered the house, and she went to get another vase. “They’re gorgeous, Tom,” she said, as I joined her in the kitchen.

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you,” I said, wrapping my arms around her.

She sighed, finished with the roses, and turned to face me. I smiled and kissed her deeply.

As I broke our kiss, I said, “We need to go. Our reservation is for 6.”

She nodded, and got her purse. I helped her with her coat, and we headed out, arm in arm.

We arrived at a well-known restaurant, and as I helped her out of the Jag, I couldn’t help but notice the concern on her face.

“Angel, what’s wrong?” I asked softly.

“Everybody is going to see us. Are you sure you want to be seen with me?” she asked, the insecurity seeping into her voice.

I stopped her before she took another step, and said, “I love you. Don’t ever doubt that. And why are you now worried about what other people think?”

She looked down, and very slowly, replied, “You are someone. I am nobody. I don’t people to think less of you because of me …”

My heart suddenly ached. _Maybe this hadn’t been the best of ideas. But … maybe I could fix it._

“Angel, I also don’t care what anyone thinks. I never have. I want people to see how much I adore you. And if they don’t like it, too bad,” I said almost defiantly.

I then felt her intertwine her hand with mine, and relax a little. I smiled, and led her into the restaurant.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye, as we made our way through the crowded restaurant. There were some faint whispers, but I just smiled at her, guiding her into the private dining room.

We were seated in a small, candlelit room with only 4 tables, and no one paid any attention to us. The table was adorned with red roses, and after they served our wine, I reached across the table and took her hand.

She looked at me, and said, “I’m sorry about before. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You have no need to apologize. I should’ve told we were going out. But I meant what I said – I don’t care what any of them might say. I love you, and I am the luckiest man in the nine realms right now.”

She giggled at the reference. I knew mentioning Loki would ease her mind.

She smiled, and said, “By the way, you look incredibly handsome tonight. And I don’t think I ever thanked you for the roses.”

“You can thank me later,” I said, somewhat cryptically.

I laughed when she raised an eyebrow at my statement.

“You and your surprises today,” she replied still smiling.

My heart soared all through dinner as I watched her delight in the small feast I had ordered for us. We started with a Pinot Noir, followed by French onion soup, then filet mignon in a bleu cheese reduction, garlic potatoes, baby carrots, sourdough rolls, salad, and crème brulee with brandy for dessert.

When she excused herself to go to the ladies’ room, I took a moment to reflect upon our day, and realized that I truly did love her, with all of my heart. I was still thinking about her when she returned.

There were more glances and whispers as we left, but this time, she seemed more confident, which just made me love her even more.

As I drove us to our final destination, I noticed her looking at me. I winked, and she blushed.

“That was beyond amazing. Everything was scrumptious. Thank you,” she said, blushing again.

“You are quite welcome, angel. And now, for your last surprise …” I responded pulling up to a hotel.

She looked at me, somewhat confused, as we entered the lobby. She shrieked when she saw the sign outside of the ballroom door.

“SPECIAL VALENTINE’S DAY DANCE! ALL ARE WELCOME!”

“We’re going dancing?” she cried.

“Absolutely! And no worries,” I said as I pulled a small bag from behind my back, “I brought your dancing shoes!”

It was my turn to be shocked as she flung her arms me and kissed me passionately.

“I can’t believe you’d do this for me!” she said excitedly.

“Let’s go!” I said, equally excited as I opened the door.

She stopped right inside, as she saw a numbers of couples moving across the dance floor. “They’re doing a fox trot!” she shouted over the music.

I just stood there, watching her watch everyone dancing, overjoyed at how elated she was.

I found us an empty table, set our coats on the chairs, and led her to the dance floor.

I once again surprised her, as I brought her into the traditional dance hold, and began to do a basic fox trot with her. She squealed with pleasure as we moved along the floor with the other couples.

The joyous smile didn’t leave her face all night, as we did all the dances, very basic, but still, I managed to hold my own. She also did a number of dances with 1 of her ballroom teachers, who was there as well. I was in awe of the complex steps she danced with such ease and style.

It was nearly 1am when we finally arrived back at her house. As I escorted her inside, I couldn’t have been happier.

After I removed her coat, she spun around and hugged me tightly. She then looked up at me and kissed me deeply.

“I don’t know how I can ever thank you for today. I am so overwhelmed that you would all of this for me. I have never felt more special, or … or more loved, than I do right now. And it’s all because of you,” she said softly with tears in her eyes.

I kissed her, and with a few tears in my own eyes, I said, “You mean so much to me. I only wanted to express that. And I am so glad that you enjoyed yourself. Happy Valentine’s Day, angel. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
